


Party Crashers In The House Tonight

by PennamePersona



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bonding, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Party Crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: “I just had a brilliant idea,” Taako says, head popping up in a way that’s gotta hurt.“No,” Merle says. “You had a Taako idea.”“Same thing,” Taako dismisses. “We should crash a fuckin’ party.”





	Party Crashers In The House Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accidental_Child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Child/gifts).



> Happy Candlenights and Holidays to all of you, but especially to @accidental-child on tumblr! Hope you like your gift, Axel!

“Augh,” Taako says, leaning his head heavily into the palm of his hand. “Why is it that we never just hang anymore?”

 

“We had dinner at your house two nights ago,” Magnus says, taking a sip of his cider.

 

“I thought that was last week,” Merle says, distractedly looking through his spell cards, which Taako has been subtly putting minor illusion magic on throughout the night to confuse him. 

 

“I meant just the three of us,” Taako huffs, letting his arm fall so his head smacks on the table.

 

“You said you were sick of us,” Merle points out, grabbing two identical cards and narrowing his eyes at them. “Quote, ‘I spent over a year with just these two fuck nuggets and if I’m never alone with them again, it’ll be too soon,’ end quote.”

 

“It was obviously a hilarious joke that I made because I am hilarious,” Taako says, or at least that’s anyone’s best guess as to what he says, as his words are muffled by the table.

 

“Sounded true.” Magnus shrugs and takes another drink, emptying his cup. He stares forlornly into it, before calling the bartender for yet another. His cup is refilled by a long suffering half-elf, who had his fill of these three idiots, heros or not, about five hours ago.

 

“I just had a brilliant idea,” Taako says, head popping up in a way that’s gotta hurt. 

 

“No,” Merle says. “You had a Taako idea.”

 

“Same thing,” Taako dismisses. “We should crash a fuckin’ party.”

 

“Not a bad idea,” Magnus says. “I think the bartender is getting sick of us.”

 

“I am!” The half-elf calls, and Magnus gestures somewhere resembling at the bar.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Merle says, obviously not really listening. “Ha! I knew the card for Prayer of Healing was somewhere here.”

 

“Let’s go then!” Taako cries, leaping up and striding out of the bar, dismissing his illusion magic as he goes, causing Merle to shout in frustration.

 

* * *

 

Before this, but not by long, there was a night of Twin Bonding, no Barry or Kravitz or Anyone The Fuck Else allowed. A night where Lup looked at her brother and said, “You miss them,” and Taako pretended not to know what she was talking about.

 

A night where Lup saw through her brother, the way she always, always has, the same way he can do to her, and said, “You should spend some time with them.” and Taako had actually thought about it. After all, a little over a year isn’t a terribly long time when you’ve had over a century of life, but sometimes it isn’t the timespan that matters - it’s the memories within.

 

Tres Horny Boys may not have been a party of three for a long time, but they’d been part of a family for a century, and that didn’t leave easy, and even Taako couldn’t fake his way out of that. 

 

* * *

 

The party Taako selects for them to crash is loud, full of alcohol, and completely unsupervised.

 

It’s also a party at Lucas Miller’s school, which Taako claims not to have realized before they were already inside. Magnus and Merle exchange a loaded glance, laugh loudly, and pointedly do not believe him.

 

Magnus, already well on his way to completely sloshed, joins in the dancing very vigorously. Merle, still only half-aware that they are at a party, takes an uncounted number of jello shots and begins chatting up a house plant. Taako immediately begins vandalizing his competition’s carefully put together architecture with glowing dicks.

 

It’s a really good fucking party.

 

Somewhere near the end of the party, as things begin winding down, Taako watches Magnus dancing, carefree and ridiculous. He shifts his attention to Merle, who at this time has moved to attempting to cheat at beer pong. He is very bad at this. Taako looks at his friends, his family, and thinks, what would Lup do?

 

He shrugs, drags Merle away from the table full of students laughing at him and towards Magnus on the dance floor. Merle looks questioningly at Taako for a moment, then joins Magnus in dancing horribly.

 

Taako cries out in horror at their awful moves, attempting to dance in front of them so no one sees. By the time the party ends, Tres Horny Boys have gone from wildly dancing to collapsed on the floor, laughing until their stomachs hurt.

 

* * *

 

“Whose dumb fuckin’ idea was that?” Taako asks the next morning from his position on his fainting couch, eyes closed against the minimal light, headache pounding viciously.

 

“Yours,” Magnus groans. “And I hate you for it.”

 

“Ow,” Merle says. “Ow, ow, ow, this fucking sucks, and fuck you Taako.”

 

“Aren’t you a cleric, Merle?” Kravitz calls quietly from his spot leaning against the counter, watching his husband and dearest friends suffer through their hangovers.

 

“Ain't no magic can fix a hangover,” Merle says. “Just time and water.”

 

“Why did we do this?” Taako whines, and Kravitz grins as they continue to moan, groan, and bitch.

 

It’s good to see that Taako’s fears of drifting apart that Kravitz was completely sworn to secrecy about, lest anyone realize that Taako, y’know, From TV had real feelings which were maybe kind of delicate and real fears of abandonment which were maybe founded completely on real life experiences, were unfounded, which of course Kravitz knew they were, but still. No matter the distance, no matter the memories, this little family will always make their ways back to stupidity - and each other. 

 

* * *

 

Once Taako’s hangover and the other two members of Tres Horny Boys all leave, once Kravitz is busying himself with other work, Taako picks up his Stone of Farspeech and calls Lup.

 

“You’ve got Lup,” Her voice calls out of the Stone, and Taako smiles in a way reserved for when no one is watching.

 

“You wouldn’t believe how stupid those two still are,” He says, exactly in a way that he knows she will know means, “Thank you.”

 

And somewhere else, where Barry Bluejeans can see, Lup smiles and says, “You’re fuckin’ welcome, Taako.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love comments and kudos! Happy Holidays again!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)


End file.
